Express $0.2208$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.2208$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{0}{1000} + \dfrac{8}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{2208}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $2208$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{2208}{10000}$